Demon Rock
by Lyris Mendax
Summary: Demons are alive and well in the modern age, what's the best way from them to hide? In a Rock band, where odd colored hair, fangs, and strange eyes don't stand out as much. Kagome just happens to go to a concert and craziness, keeps going from their.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh how you twisted the world you sweet and wicked things." A simple giggle then a bow and the silly bard slipped away. Humming her own songs, and making her plans for the night, little did she know a devilish muse was lurking ready to pull her away from her other bits of work. Claiming that this needs to be done and done now. In all of three days she found herself pestered and laid claim to, all other things was pushed away so that she could, get this out of her mind and back to the other stories in peace.

XxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

Demon Rock

By Lyris Mendax

Rating T

This is my first Inu-yasha fan fic, and well it's an alternate reality one as well. I know that most of it will be OOC but I just could not get this story out of my mind!

Disclaimer I do not own any of Inu-yasha. The song "Let the Demons in." is all mine, that is until I find a band to sing it then I will have to give it too them.. any takers? "Better Than Me." Belongs to Hinder, so I cannot give that one away sorry.

XxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

The concert was a great one, the way the music moved everyone that powerful beating of the drum the feel and sway of the people around. For a person like Kagome, it left her with a feeling of being high, even if no drink or drugs had touched her. She is what a few would call an empath, or sensitive to things about her, the stronger the feelings of the people about her the more it affected her. For a small band they where not bad. The few songs they did their own versions of helped to egg on the audience.

When they started the next set and she felt a pair of eyes fix upon her drawing her in. The group was slightly odd to tell the truth, they called themselves "Demons" their music was mix of rock, at all levels and just the right touch of pulsing hip-hop. It seemed that they did not seem to like sticking with having each member playing just one part.

She had not gotten a chance to learn much about the members of the group, but it was clear they had a bunch of fans. From what she could tell, the oldest was Sesshomaru, when he played his guitar it was almost like he was making love too it, bending over it, his long fingers moving over the strings and making them cry in a way that seemed like it was begging for more. He had a look upon his face that was one of hidden passions, his eyes looked so odd with the cat like slits, that mix of gold and green, that just seemed to pull any that dared to look for to long inside and lock a part of that person away.

Even if he was a master with the guitar, he seemed to like playing with a keyboard even more, one would think that his touches upon the keys where a lovers stroke so intent was he upon making them.

He was dressed in tight pants that stopped just at the top of slender hips, the ends belled out just enough to cover his boots, and a vest, that was not too large or small, it was just enough to cover a part of his bare chest all his clothing was a mix of blacks and white. He had long hair, that was as white as winters snow, it fell almost to the small of his back.

He was looking at her, it seemed the whole band has chosen her as a point to focus upon. 'No that has to be a trick. What would make a nobody like me stand out?' She thought to herself as she looked upon the rest of the band. She had after all dressed for movement and comfort not to wow guys. Slightly baggy black pants that sat low upon her hips, and hit the floor in such a way that it hid all but the tips of her sandals. A long button up shirt left open over a tank top, that left her stomach exposed. Long dark curls of black moved upon her back, and tickled at the sides of her face, the young woman really did not know how good she looked, and that was enough to get the bands attention.

The bass player stood with his back pressed against Sesshomaru, his dark skin and hair a stark contrast to the others almost ghostly glow. He had on tight jeans with the top undone, making it look like one good tug and he would be free of them. The tight white teeshirt that he had on had been ripped in many places so bits of his dark skin would show, what really stood out was the thick collar of leather, that could almost pass for a dogs. He did not have boots on but simple sneakers. He also had the cat like slits to his eyes, it seemed something that the group used to make themselves stand out and mark them as being as part of something was cat slit contacts. When the two moved Kouga kept acting like some shadow of Sesshomaru, it was hard to tell if he was real because of how time they where with the movements made. Kouga moved his body and twisted with some of the songs in a way that reminds one of some wild dance or fight. He would openly smirk and show the hints of long fangs. Predatory was the word that kept coming to Kagome's mind and it seemed to fit him perfectly. He would trade from playing bass to playing a normal guitar sometimes taking the lead other times letting others lead.

Sesshomaru and Kouga seemed to use music to fight with each other upon the stage, but it was nothing like when the other bass player and sometimes drummer slipped into Kougas' spot. As Sesshomaru was the tallest of the group this other player stood even with Kouga. Of the whole group he looked the least human, even with the slitted eyes of gold and green, or blue as it was in Kouga's case he had a large set of white ears that seemed to move and twitch in time with whatever song the group happened to be playing, his long white hair was a little wilder than Sesshomarus', and not as long. He seemed to move almost the same way as Sesshomaru, just a lacking some of the grace. The fan-girls would scream out Yasha or Inu and sometimes put the two together if they got worked up enough to do so.

If the playing between Sesshomaru, and Kouga seemed like a play for leadership. The playing between Yasha and Kouga was like declaring open war. A battle upon the stage just to see who would come out on top. It was at times hard to tell if the two really held a deep hatred for each other or if it was just an act. It seemed that this was something their fans loved almost lived for, to see the two of them clash. Inu-Yasha was dressed in baggy black jeans with a white tank. Clearly his heavy black boots had steel-toes.

Last was the youngest in the group, and of all of them he seemed to love playing upon the drums the most, if he started to sing it was for the sweet songs, the kind that would make the audience shiver and sigh. They would call out his names in turns, Shippo, had a sweet sound when it was yelled out by the audience. He also seemed to be the most energetic of the rest of the band was it any wonder that he seemed to love the drums the best. Clearly he was just a young teen. He had the shortest length of hair in the group, flashy red that really clashed with the leaf green of his eyes. Like Yasha, he was in black jeans and but he had on a ripped tee of green, and sneakers like Kouga.

The song ended and that feeling of being watched lessoned. Kagome placed her hand over her heart feeling it flutter almost like a bird wishing to break free. The feeling from the singers and the audience was that strong. She loved just basking in it. "See I told you they are good!" One of her school friends shouted above cheers of the crowd. She could only nod in stunned agreement.

On the stage the members moved again this time all of them stepping into a ring close to the set of drums, and out of the hearing of most. They traded spots, this time Sesshomaru, picked up a bass guitar, making the fans of the group gasp. He only did this when they where going to have a face off on the stage. Many gave a heavy sigh, and Shippo slipped to the edge of the stage plucking up a microphone, he called for all to be quiet.

"It seems that the boys.. want to play again." Shippo leaned over just a little, a soft growl in that sweet voice. "They want to get the attention of a pretty girl. So.." he looked over the audience. "Who is willing to be fought over?" He already knew the one that was going to be picked, but it was so fun to work up the fans, to get them begging to be touched and kissed even, so that they'd get pulled upon the stage. Many of them moved pressing against the side all trying to get his attention. They became even wilder when Kouga and Yasha moved as if looking for just the right one. Some of the bold girls would flash the guys, or try to kiss them, was it any wonder that Sesshomaru would do his best to keep out of reach. "Sessee... you saw her right. Do you see her now?" Shippo asked the leader of the group because even if he was not going to get pawed at he still had some say about who would get brought upon the stage.

The group of fans stilled when Sesshomaru, smirked and ran his fingers over the strings of the bass guitar, making it lay out a sweet and powerful tone. Slowly he leaned into his microphone, tilted his head to the side, looking upon the group pressed against the stage, gave a hint of a smirk that could rival Kougas' as he also gave a flash of his fangs.

"Oh I see her but she is just out of reach." He did a bold thing then and moved to the edge of the stage. He was soon out of sight. That got the audience to pause, all they could hear was the starting bass lines of the next song. Then close to the back people started to move and gasp, the girls whimpering a few even fainted. Much to Sesshomarus' amusement, "I am hunting for one thing tonight." He started to sing softly, His deep voice a rich sound. Mixing well with the cords he had been playing.

"What are you hoping to find?" Shippo joined in, holding that last note, like they had set this all up, when in truth they had not.

"One that tempts me." Yasha chimed in and was looking over the people hunting for that one girl again. "One that breaks me."

"And slowly takes my mind." Kouga added at last dropping to the stage just out of the reach of most, he was the first to see her. A nod of his head and he pointed her out to Sesshomaru.

"The one I cannot leave behind." All of them sang together, their voices mixing in the highs and lows, it was like the want for the duel had been forgotten. "We will taint you" They all kept singing together seeming to find a way to fix their full attentions upon her. Slowly sweet haunting cords started to play, Inu-Yasha had to smirk as he spotted the girl as well, his eyes now fixed upon her just as Kougas' were. "We will break you."

Kouga had not stood up yet, but somehow his guitar was in his hands, and he made it cry upon the stage, adding that sweet voice to the haunting song. "Cover you in sin." For now Yasha picked up the second bass and started to mix it with the song giving it a strong line to build and pull itself along. "So just open the Doors." By then Shippo had made his way to the drums and added a rocking heartbeat, giving the song more of a soul. "And let the Demons in.." They all knew it was giving him more time to get to her side. The better the song the more likely she would be to join them upon the stage, then the real fun would start.

Sesshomaru saw her then and moved in the crowd around the gawking few, slipping passed gripping hands of greedy women walking passed them all. "I'll not favor you with kisses, or twisted bars of gold. To me they are all empty and have little for what I want to hold." He moved as he sang making his way to the side of the one that seemed the most affected by their songs this night. "So it's only right that we stand tonight," He could almost feel the music mix with his words. "That we fall tonight." Like a hunter he fixed his gaze upon her, partly puzzled and amazed that she has not turned to find him yet. "That I break and give you my all tonight." He moved closer to her, a circle opened around Kagome. The other where singing with him pulled into the song that little battle still waiting. He had no idea what he was really going to do until the idea just came to him, start a song, find the girl and then bring her to the stage. Part of him had been stunned that she was not among the others that had rushed forward to get pulled upon, that she kept back and waited for them to find her.

"Become the queen for these nightmarish things." A step closer, and she turned looking up at him, her eyes so like a child's. He took hold of a wrist and turned her. "We will taint you... we will break you." He pressed into her back, his hands moved upon pale exposed flesh almost like they would upon his guitar. "Cover you in sin." He almost breathed the words in her ear as he nuzzled against her hair and made her hips rock in time with his own. Then he started to guide her to the stage, she moved like a small child kind of blind and very clumsy. Yet his hands, his own body, told him that he was holding onto a very real and well developed young woman.

Kagome was beyond shocked, now everyone in the room was looking upon her, as she was pressed against the bare chest of one singer from the stage, what was more he was leading her to the stage with his moves and touches. His body was shifting hers, with the press of hips and hands. She almost gasped because of the press of his warm palm upon her flat belly. He paused once they reached the edge of the stage, and moved with her to the others playing, slowly it all came to a stop until only the drum was keeping time, with that steady rhythm. Kouga stood to her right and Inu-Yasha was on her left both such a contrast with each other. That mix of light and dark colors, each reaching for her.

Sesshomaru took hold of both of her small hands and brought them to his lips, by that time even the drum had stopped for a beat or two. "So Just open the Doors." With that he placed her hands into the others and she was pulled upon the stage. Once she was upon the stage, jumped upon himself and started to play the bass again. He kept his gaze fixed upon her as the others started to play once more. "And let the Demons in.." He managed to growly slightly in the microphone as Kagome was pressed between the younger members of the band, each playing their own guitars in perfect time.

"Yes let the Demons in..." They all finished and the lights cut out for a moment. It was time to make a change upon the stage, that mad scramble to get them and the girl ready. Kagome managed to get away from the two guys that had almost been pressed upon her, one had been standing with his back to hers, making her lean into the others strong body. She had a healthy flush of color upon her cheeks just recalling that feel, and how it made her want to shiver all over. All over the stage it was a quick jumble of action a stern looking young woman seemed to take charge of her pulling her from the stage, getting her into a room and tossed a black and white goth style dress at her.

XxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

"I'm Sango.. I'll be helping you; we have six minuets .. put this on." A part of Kagome wondered how this was happening. How the band was getting the change time they needed and then she could hear it, the sound of just music playing. It was coming from a set of well used keyboards. From all the screaming and sighing that she heard it must have been enough to keep the audience distracted.

By the time it was all over all that Kagome could think was that Sango could work magic. They got the dress on and laced in just the right way it made her look like she had a thin waist and a little more of a bust line, they did her hair adding touches of white that seemed to work perfectly with the dress, and last of all they added a little make up to bring out at that natural beauty of hers. Sango and just added the last touch of black and white paint to the girl's nails when they called for her to return to the stage. "Damn not enough time for the shoes... Just watch your toes lovy.. or the boys might stomp upon them without meaning too." With that Kagome was taken by the arm lead to the stage and at just the right moment pushed upon it.

Before she could make much of a fool of herself, mostly by pinwheeling her arms and falling to the stage with a soft cry of shame. Shippo came to her aid, the youngest band member took hold of her hands, shouted out "Oh what a beauty." She gasped at the changes he had made, dressed like a page from a forgotten time, oddly in black and white, that seemed to match her dress, his hair was pulled back so that she could see a set of pointed ears and could have been just a trick of the light but she could also see a fluffy fox like tail. He almost gave a girlish giggle and spun her about, sending her into the next set of waiting arms.

A warm hand traced over her chin, a strong arm held her close to a bare chest. "So worthy of being called a demon queen." She was moved slowly, or it seemed like it was and held in that intimate way until she felt steady, and could take a shaky step from her savior. "Almost makes me want to take part tonight." She was leaned back and Sesshomaru moved almost like he was going to kiss her. Kagome could feel the brush of soft hair and was that fur upon her cheek, yes she just seemed to see it now, a bit of fluff sitting upon his right shoulder thick enough to hide his arm. She could hear a soft snicker, as the other two upon the stage started to grumble. "Oh well ..we'll just have to be happy with this." Was mumbled at last and a nip was given to her ear, making her cheeks flush a becoming scarlet, after that she was set free, by another turning, only this one was stopped by Kouga.

He was dressed all in white, it helped to make him look even darker. He was in tight white leather pants and boots, the silky poets shirt hung upon his body opened at the neck showing off that collar like choker that seemed to be his trademark. She was pulled tight almost crushed fully against him. His eyes met her own seeming to try to place a claim upon her very soul, part of her wanted to faint, the other run in fear. A soft growl from him, she could feel move along her own body. Suddenly gracefully she was moved in that steps of a quick waltz and turned away, making the long skirt, and hair fan out. As she was turned she caught glimpse of another set of pointed ears, and this time a short tail all of them upon Kouga. "Your out of luck Mutt.. We are perfect for each other."

That is when her freed hand was laid claimed too and she was spun into a warm grasp. Body tilted so that she was almost fully upon the floor the move was almost an echo of what Sesshomaru had done before. Only she could feel the others body press firmly into her own it was clear that only a strong hand at her waist and slightly bent knee was keeping her from falling upon the ground. Yashsa was dressed all in black, almost the same as Kouga, the one thing that was lacking was that collar like choker about his neck. His hips moved in a suggestive way and Kagome did her best not to whimper. She was lifted as he moved to stand, his hold upon her kept her body very close his touch was almost possessive. It could have been a play of the lights upon the stage, but his eyes seemed to hold a golden glow. "I don't know wolf.. We seem to fit together in just the right way." A lazy tilt of head and Kagome could feel, that flush of color that had been burning upon her cheeks move almost to her very ears. It was clear that the only thing he had changed was his clothing nothing else was added.

Almost without thought her hand balled into a fist, somehow the crude words and their meaning struck a raw nerve with her. It was the shouts from the fans that made her stop, the bright lights made it hard to see all of the faces, at this point, maybe because of the place she was standing. It was then that Sesshomaru came to her aid. Her hand was grasped lightly, a hint of a wicked glare and the other two stopped playing there little games. In the time they had been gone that stage had been transformed.

'No wonder so many of my friends love coming here.' She thought as she was guided to sit upon the throne, of black and silver, it seemed to many jewels, most looked like rubies that where so dark in color they seemed black. The white parts of the dress stood out nicely, and even if it did look hard, she found the seat oddly giving, it almost molded a part of itself to her slight form.

"Now .. Say you will be our demon queen if only for the eve.. These two wish to win you princess of the light. Brighten up our darkness for this night." He bowed then and took a step back. It felt like being in a play where everyone else knew the lines but her. Kagome moved her head in a slow nod, showing her agreement to do what was asked.

After she was seated upon the throne Sesshomaru gave a wink then a wicked smile. He knew that he had said that he would keep out of this little battle, but she was just too tempting of a prize to let go. Before either guy could start playing the song they wanted to use. He used the bass to start the opening for the song he wanted, knowing the others would have to go along with it, mostly because they where before a live audience.

XxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

Kagome could feel her insides flutter as the song started the way they had treated her already made her want to run for the hills. Hide in a dark cave and fight away the feelings these three man seemed to awaken in her heart and soul. She was given a hint of a clue of how she was to move simply because of how they had been treating her before. 'Thank you mother,' she thought to herself. 'For making me learn how to dance.'

"I think you can do much better than me." Sesshomaru leaned a little into the microphone his attention becoming fixed upon the girl chosen for this night. "After all the lies I made you believe" He kept the song sweet and pulling the boys almost gave an audible sigh. He was making things tilt his way again. "Guilt kicks in and I start to see"

"The edge of the bed." Kouga started to sing with him as well, taking the next part. "Where your nightgown used to be." The look he gave Kagome was almost like he was going to strip her right on that stage. He gave a wicked smirk at her soft shiver. "I told myself I wouldn't miss you." His look melted into one of longing that would make most girls whimper and melt, on the spot.

"But I remembered." Yasha started his part now, a lost look upon his face his gaze now fixed upon her now that longing was almost too much to take. "What it feels like beside you." His head tilted hand drifted almost like he was going to touch her face, even with the space of a few feet between them. "I really miss your hair in my face."

"And the way your innocence tastes." Slowly all of them where moving closer to her, by the end of this they would be close enough to touch. "And I think you should know this." there voices mixing upon high and low tones. "You deserve much better than me."

"While looking through your old box of notes." Shippo joined but it was clear that he was not in it to get the attentions of Kagome, with the teen it was all for the music right now and nothing else. "I found those pictures I took." With him doing this the others could take a chance to catch a hint of breath and make a new plan of attack. "That you were looking for."

"If there's one memory I don't want to lose." The song kept playing the feelings with it mixing and Kagome was drawn from looking upon one to the other, all three of them a contrast of colors and sounds. "That time at the mall" Even if they where all dressed in mixes of black and white. "You and me in the dressing room."

She was moved out of the throne by Sesshomaru. He took a light hold of her hand, as soon as they had touched the rest of the place faded. "I told myself I won't miss you." He led her to the middle of the stage moving in an almost forgotten style of dance. "But I remembered." She was turned gracefully, it was enough to make the long skirt and her ebony colored hair fan out. His own white colored locks seemed to tangle with her as she was drawn closer. "What it feels like beside you." He had his chest to her back much like it had been before, only this time she could feel the warmth of her cheek upon his. The startled and desired girl flushed a charming color that only turned darker when Yasha pulled her away.

"I really miss your hair in my face." He turned with her. She was lifted so that her hair really did brush over his face, golden eyes closed as he seemed to drink in her sweet scent. "And the way your innocence tastes." He lowered her and moved his hand along her cheek, the look he gave was one of longing. "And I think you should know this." He moved like he was about to kiss her just he was singing that last line only to have his target pulled away by Kouga.

"You deserve much better than me" They all sang as he dipped her in a way that almost echoed what had been done before she had ever taken the throne. It was amazing how they all seemed to trade off playing simply because they each wanted a chance to sing to her and dance as well.

Of the three of them Kouga was getting the most physical, and taking the most liberties. "The bed I'm lying in is getting colder." He kept her bent backwards and pressed his cheek to her stomach. "Wish I never would've said it's over" His hands moving along her sides. "And I can't pretend that I won't think about you." His head lifted he guided her back so that she was sitting upon the stage and he was almost leaning over her. "When I'm older" Slowly he got up and she was made to lift her head so that she could gaze upon him. "Cause we never really had our closure." Her hands where taken by his own. "This can't be the end." He helped her to stand only to have to have her taken away by Sesshomaru.

He had moved her so that she had to take a firm hold upon his shoulders. "I really miss your hair in my face." A gasp from all around was all that told Kagome of how wonderful they looked. "And the way your innocence tastes." He had turned her while lifting, it made her wonder how he was able to keep singing and make such a move. When he had stopped his lips looked like they where about to touch upon her own. "And I think you should know this." He gave such a sad look and took a step back his hand lingering upon her own even as the other two moved to reach for her.

"You deserve much better than me" The way it sounded from the three them rocked her to the core. What was she to do? Who to move closer to? "I really miss your hair in my face." She was in the middle of the three of them turning her head from side to side, her body moving like a young dancers. "And the way your innocence tastes." She felt a hand brush along her hair but did not see, who had done that chilling intimate touch.

"And I think you should know this." Some how the three of them moved around her one at her back the other two on either side, all still playing. "You deserve much better than me."

Shippo finished the song as they had stopped playing fully whispering the last lines. "And I think you should know this." The audience was already going wild crying out for the one they all felt should win who had done a better job. "You deserve much better than me." Then as they stood by her they did not stop playing until the very end then she was gifted with a dark stage and three kisses upon her. Two on her hands and one upon her cheek.

Kagome felt her heart flutter as she bit at her own lower lip her insides tremble, all because she knew one thing it would be almost impossible to pick on her own. The friends that she had come with where all out of reach so they could not help her. In the darkness she was moved upon the stage, back into that throne. How the young woman wished that she would be able to flee.

The way she had been handled and moved the way the three seemed to show open lust for her upon that very stage made shivers move upon her spin. 'I can't pick!' it was true she liked something in each of them. From the predatory nature of Kouga to that near possessiveness of Inu-Yasha to the sensual way of Sesshomaru, if the three of them ever turned into one guy, then all the woman of the world would have a hard time keeping away.

Kagome did the unthinkable. She looked upon the three that where around her, feeling her knees turn as weak as jelly her heart pounding in her chest like their would be no tomorrow. Shaky hands took hold of the closest, she gave him a kiss one that left her shaking and the two for them gasping for air. She tried not to look upon the man as she pushed him away.

A quick look at the stunned faces of the other two and she gave into that feeling of wanting to get away. She ran like hell was upon her very heels, and nipping at her soul. She even forgot to grab her own belongings. A childish part of herself could not think clearly. She almost bumped into the young Shippo as she ran from the stage. She paused only long enough to look him then the eye mumble a quick sorry and continue running. She did not even think upon who she had dared to kiss and missed his dreamy look as they all watched her flee from the stage.

It was Shippo who broke the stunned silence that settled over the stage, and the audience, "Well we have a winner but it seems he lost the princess of light." With that the place when wild and the winners name was chanted until the next song started. It could have been a small trick but the winner seemed to lack a little something the rest of the night, like a part of what made his enthusiasm had been stolen away.

XxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

Kagome had a hard time getting home after that, running in the street without her shoes on, looking like a nightmare from some twisted goth dream, pale and almost vampire like, the white streaks in her hair just added to that aura. She was lucky that the young woman by the name of Sango, had no time or she might have really slipped a pair of fangs into Kagomes mouth to make her match the rest of the band.

Kagome scrambled to a phone booth and with shaky hand moved to dial the number for her mother. She would be upset because this was a collect call, and because her little girl in short lost all of her belongings. A dark part of her whispered that she had also lost a part of her heart, to the one she had dared to kiss upon the stage.

She had time to think upon the kiss for at least an hour because that is how long it took her mother to get to the place that she was waiting. At least it was not around too many people, so she did not get that many odd looks. She moved a shaky hand to trace along her slightly swollen lips, she could still feel the warmth of the guy, recall his almost spicy taste. She flushed a becoming shade when she thought on what she had done. 'Oh dear!' She thought a little more upon it, 'Oh dear!' could see it happening again the clumsy way she grabbed onto the guy a quick pull then that meshing of lips. The subtle way he had taken it over 'Oh dear!' that wash of color reached her hair line. They kept kissing until she had pushed him away. 'I just gave some strange guy my first kiss!'

She had no problem with the mild summer night, even when it started to turn just a little cold mostly because, she had the warmth of her own embarrassment to keep her warm all night long. The first order that was barked at her by her own mother was the one thing that she was really longing for. "Get into a bath then to bed, we will deal with the rest in the morning."

The young woman spent the last hour of her night scrubbing any sign that she was able from her body, much to her frustration she could not get the milky streaks of white from her hair, in fact the more she tried to wash them out the odder the color turned. Kagome gave up after they had turned blue. "This does not stand out too much right?" She asked the reflexion in the glass, before giving up and going to bed.

XxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

For the rest of the night he was beyond distracted. Glad that he had not made a complete fool of himself upon the stage. Instead of going with the others to the small party after the small concert, the winner of the night decided to go home and think, so he would claim. They all knew it was so he could sulk like a little kid that just a favored toy taken away. Sure he had kissed girls before, none of them had been as clumsy as her.

Absently he toyed with one of the items that she had left behind. What a silly girl, she would have been treated like a queen the rest of the night, given the best place to sit upon the stage. Even have the pleasure of joining them at the after party, where he would have tried to do a little more than let her kiss him, he was very sure of that.

Slowly the item in his hand was flipped open. Should he feel even a hint of shame for looking in the girls' cell phone like this. The darker part of his soul whispered. No, it reasoned that if he was going to go after her then he would have the right to know of any other men where in her life. He looked upon the image that she had as her wallpaper and had to smile. She was such a child it seemed on many levels. Never in his life had he seen an image of a fat and lazy cat like this one, upon what looked to be a bed that held just a few stuffed animals upon it. The cat looked rather pleased and even held a bright pink, was that a rabbit ear? He leaned a little closer his eyes narrowing to near slits. Yup a pink bunnies' ear in its mouth.

"Cute." He said at last but it would have to go, he was not going to hide the fact that he had taken time to look in her phone. He smirked a little as he got an idea of what image to use for her new wallpaper, one that he was sure would make her blush every time she opened her phone. One that would remind her of this night and her bold yet clumsy kiss. He almost used her phone to make the call to their agent but held off. If that pervert got her number, their would be hell to pay.

He picked up his own phone placed the call, thinking upon what he would do next, plans with in plans with in plans. What way would this game turn next. 'Ah' what was keeping, that pervert from picking up his phone. It was answered on the forth ring, "Miroku," the mans name was almost growled into the phone. "Get your hands off Sango, I need a question answered."

He heard a grumble and the fumbling of fingers, along cloth, in the background a voice that wasn't Sango's, sounded more like the photographer. What was her name again? Miroku's voice pulled him form his musings "Ok... ok you got my full attention what do you want?" He could tell that the voice on the other end was not that happy and for some reason that made the rock star smile.

"Did we get the pictures back yet?" They both knew what he was talking about. Two weeks ago they had to taken pictures for the new CD it was going to hit the stores next fall. They had managed to get the photographer upset with them because of how they started to mess around. That was until all the images had been developed, the next day the band had to stop that annoying person from snapping more candid photos.

He could almost see their manager roll himself away from whomever he had been with, grumbling the whole way about fickle talent. He then heard the sound of a computer starting up the clicking of keys then a lazy answer. "Ya we got all of them why?"

He did his best not to smirk. "Good, e-mail them over to me." He had the perfect image in mind. He wondered if he should give his little princess a warning, her life was about to be turned upside down, simply because she made the mistake of catching his attention.

While he was waiting for the e-mail, he took a little more time to study the phone. It was a little out of style, maybe two or three years old, well cared for, even had some small items dressing it up. His princess having to use this. A soft snort broke the quiet, making the man move to turn on some music, he always thought best when he had some kind of background noise. While he was waiting for the mail to come he opened the girls phone again, managed not to chuckle because of that lazy cat image, and got into what he was really wanting to see. Her contacts list on the phone. It was almost empty, making him wonder just how much talking she got to do on it. Judging from the old looks of the phone, probably not that much time.

A hunting song started to play, and the rich voice of Pavarotti, tickled his scenes. Absently he wondered if people would find it odd that a man like him, have a love for all kinds of music. The song started to distract him from the task at hand. Most of the names in the phone, belonged to girls, only one or two boys on her list. He smirked a little, as he added a few numbers to her phone. His the first to go in then the rest of the bands. After all they would have her number as a back up for reaching him so it seemed only right.

After he was done with the contact list, he started to look upon other items in her phone. She had only the free games upon her phone, but he could tell that she played them and played them well. He spent about half an hour upon one game, playing it until he managed to beat her high score, just to have the satisfaction of seeing his name in her phone in a way that would not be easily removed.

By the time he had gotten to the pictures in her phone, Rammstein, started to play, one of the few love songs that he ever did, if it could be called that, absently he wondered if the girl could sing. That would prove entertaining to work upon at least one song with her. The way she was able to move her body, even if it was because they had been making her move that way was rather impressive.

The cell phone slipped from his hand he could feel his mouth turn dry and a slightly glazed look took hold of his face. He had a feeling the girl did not look in her pictures that often. He could feel his mouth twisting with a smirk as he plucked up the phone and looked upon the image. Clearly, she had not taken it, because it would be very hard to take a picture of yourself when you're fast asleep. Who ever taken the picture had gotten the perfect shot. She was upon her side partly snuggled with a pillow, the long shirt she had on baggy upon her slight form. The neck was open just enough to show a hint of the upper swell of her breasts, just the beginning of a frown upon her soft lips, that made it look like she was almost pouting. The image for him was almost perfect, he wondered if that is what she would look like if she was sleeping in the hold of a man. He would just have to take a little time to find out.

He picked up the phone again looked at the image just to make sure, a quick checking of the options on her phone, so she could at least send pictures to others. Good that would make what he was about to do so much easier. He sent the image to his e-mail, this was going to get printed out and put in a safe place. He put the other parts of his plans into effect. A few more calls were made, interrupting his band mates, the female voices that he had heard, had told him just how much he had gotten in the way. That alone added to the pleaser of his night.

The computer gave a beep telling him about the new mail in his box. So it had not taken to long for Miroku to send the file over. He also had that other image, well a picture for a picture seemed like a fair trade. He opened the file found the image he was looking for, then sent it to her phone. He could see her face every time she opened the phone to get a call and see his face, coupled with the pose he was in. He could almost feel the heat he was sure would come from her cheeks, and maybe other parts of her body.

In the image he was on his knees before the camera leaning so that one hand was on the ground, his other hand had been cupped on the base of the camera, the look on his face was lustful the light hit his eyes in a way that made them hold a hint of a glow. One would think that he had just pulled away from a kiss simply because of the look he had. In the image he was in tight jeans, had on a black shirt that was left open, it had slipped enough to show his right shoulder. His long hair was tied at that nape of his neck, it was a look all of them had tried at least once. Damn it looked very good he would have to think about trying his hair in that style again.

He printed out a copy of her image, and for now set it on his nightstand. That would have to do till he could find a frame to use. He had a sleepy thought as he gazed upon his new goddess, before the realms of dreams laid claim to him. "Just wait for me." He started to drift away. "My shy one, I will break open, that shell and have." His thoughts and words became broken by his yawn. "All of you."

Half way across the city Kagome shivered in her bed, curled into a tight ball as if trying to hide from what was coming her way.

XxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXXxXX

Tries not to gulp because of what she had just written, that wicked muse is cackling with glee. Umm I am going to stop for now I can only do so much when feeling sleep drunk (Doesn't come from drinking ..comes from not sleeping. ) Oh yah if you love it let me know. If you hate it let me know why, don't rant in a flame just because you love the originals, because I love them too. I just show my love for them by writing about them, and I am sorry but it's not in me to make an epic story that is on par with the real thing. I did tell you this is an alternate reality, also keep in mind you have all the control, you can stop reading at any time. Any guesses on who is going after Kagome? Let me know cause my muse is not telling me anything! Not sure on how to let me know? It's called leave a review. (no sleep also makes for a crabby writer. )

Thank for reading everyone!

Lyris


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Demon Rock

part 2

by Lyris Mendax

Rating T

This is my first Inu-yasha fan fic, and well it's an alternate reality one as well. I know that most of it will be OOC but I just could not get this story out of my mind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha.

* * *

They had met the next day at a coffee shop at the ungodly time of 7am. For the parting and scheming members of the team this was too early. The only one what did not need the liquid eye opener was Shippo and that was a good thing. When the fox-demon drank that powerful black brew he would become beyond hyper and lets just say the guys didn't want that to happen.

Sesshomaru sat calmly sipping upon his cup, the sweet poison not coffee but kappa tea, so strong and thick that it could be mistaken for coffee with ease. People often wondered if anything would make him show what he was thinking. He seemed so cold and withdrawn until he was upon the stage, not many could pick up on the fact that he wasn't a quiet ass in nature, it was that he simply did not like showing what he felt about most things.

Kouga and Inu-Yasha sat glaring at each other, they had started fighting already and it had been only five minuets. It was amazing that a group like this even managed to work together as a band. That was until Sesshomaru grew sick of it and the sharp sound of two rock hard skulls was heard as the eldest member of the band made the two glaring fools knock their heads together. The two looked upon him breaking eye contact and looking upon him as he gave a wicked smirk. "I win." He said and left it at that, but it was enough to make the others jaw drop like a pair of stunned oxen.

Kouga paled to the point that his normal sun darked skin looked like heavy cream in color, and Inu-Yasha growl and flush a deep crimson. "It's no fair you were to keep out of it last night. I think we should have another match."

"Ya, you took away my chance Sessy." Kouga started to taunt until he heard that soft warning growl. Damn why was it the kit was the only one that could get away with calling the ice prince that. "but then you must have messed up some how. She ran like the devil was after her," he started laughing then only find himself biting his own tongue as someone saw fit to hit him under the chin with an open fist.

"She kissed me you ass." Inu-Yasha manged to say his words pitched low so that very few could hear him. He gave a look to his brother that in short told him to keep quiet about it. Sesshomaru only blinked at that wondering what the boy was thinking. Just a hint of a smirk and he leaned upon the table they were sharing.

"Want to make a little wager?" His head tilted to one side golden eyes narrowed to near slits. "I wager that she will fall for me before one of you and that if she doesn't I will cut my hair." He paused as if letting that sink in. "almost all of it, but I will not cut off anything past my chin."

"Shit the ice prince is making a bet!" Inu-Yasha sputtered out, and Kouga almost choked on his coffee. Shippo was looking at him like he had just grown a second head and Sesshomaru offered a cold yet wicked smile. "I'm in on it, I'll do the same if she picks either of you before me I'll get my hair cut as well."

"No that is not good enough little brother. If you lose to me you will have to go to school for charm and learn something this time. You will stop acting like a spoiled thoughtless brat and become more of a refined demon, that father had hoped you would become. I will also demand the same from Kouga, for a prince of the wolfs you are still very lacking."

"More refined my ass!" Inu-Yasha almost yelled out making many turn to look upon the odd group, it took a hard glare from Sesshomaru to make the gawking people look away.

Kouga almost choked on his coffee when he heard the terms of the bet. "No way your not giving up enough."

"So, I win already, none of you are willing to try and lay claim to that lovely maiden, so pure, holding powers that even I can only guess at." Sesshomaru knew he was setting a trap and just how to bait it, Kagome was a worthy prize, even his darker more beast-like side wanted her, and that was something that had never happened before. She was not a simple meal dine upon, no she was something to hold and saver for many years to come. If only he could make the other less worthy members of the band see that and back off.

The other two seemed to think upon what he was telling them each pondering what could be gained and lost if they did this. Just the thought of the girl was enough to bring a smile to the others faces, they had all felt her power the other night, they had all tasted just a hint of what her pure soul had to offer, and the taint of power that marked her. Sesshomaru had made a point, she was a worthy thing to chase after, not like most of their fans that had just enough to sate there needs, before they moved on to find others to take from and feed upon. This slip of a girl that clearly was stepping into the plains of being a woman, was one to hold onto and well worth, any type of hunt, in human or demon terms.

The band as a whole looked about the small group of people in the coffee shop, no one seemed to know what or who was sitting among them. It was enough to make all of them laugh as if they shared some privet joke and in a way they did. In this age of technology who would believe that their kind was still upon this small planet called earth. Who would guess that a part of was helping the world change and grow was not just human kind but demon as well.

Centuries ago, a type of peace was reached, one that was held strictly by both sides, many things had lead to this, one the growing number of humans, the blood lust of weaker demons, and the fact that if a thin line of peace had not been made both races would have died out long ago, either in war or what the demons call the great hunt. This peace had put a stop to it for now and as long as it was held that dark time would never come. That however is a different story for another time, lets get back to this one shall we?

"So how are we to find this girl?" Inu-yasha asked just before he took a sip of his warm coffee, only to find himself on the hard end of many glares.

"She is not a girl..as you put it flee bag." the wolf demon almost growled out form behind his cup of coffee. "The one you where playing with last night now she was a girl. This sweet flower, that we happen to be talking about, she is so much more. She is going to be my woman!" He said it with such conviction, that the other two ended up glaring at him for a few moments.

For once the ice prince found himself nodding in agreement with the prince of the wilds, the one they had found last night was not a thing to be played with, or was she? He almost smirked as he recalled the look upon her face, the way she had blushed and almost shivered like a small child thinking of monsters under her bed when he had guided her to the stage. It would be fun to see how else he might be able to get her to react. He knew he was going to enjoy proving the wolf wrong, his claims of ownership would be nothing by wishful dreams.

With out a word her cellphone was placed upon the table, all four demons took time to gaze upon it, the three interested males moved to pick it up, only to have a flash of red snatch it up. The kitsune gave an almost girlish giggle and ignored the glares he was getting from the Ōkami, Inugami daiyōkai, and Inugami han'yō. They watched as his ears twitched and his tail moved about, hidden from all others because of the use of glamor spells. He had an air about him that said he had drank some of what the others prayed he would not get his hands upon, coffee!!

Heaven save us all it's a hyper kitsune that would make most fangirls melt on the spot, and what was worse, when he was hyper, he would flirt with one cute girl then move to another and keep going like that not knowing or caring just how many hearts he might break or how many girls might try to lay a major claim to him. What made it worse was the fact that he was too young to do much with the girls he charmed, and the rest of the band would often have to save him from dark corners and lustful woman.

Before they could grab him, Shippo hit a random key making the speed dial, kick into effect. He hummed a few bars of some random song, moving this way and that avoiding the three that now seemed set upon catching him, it took less than a second and the whole group of them where out of the cafe, making a few wonder just what happened to the group of cute guys.

The phone was answered on the 3rd ring by a sleepy sounding voice, Shippo gave a sweet smile, and with a purr even he didn't know he had, as he cooed into the phone. "Hello."

He had to move the phone away from his ear as a shrill shriek came from it, fallowed by a thump, then the sounds of someone rushing to pick up the phone. "Kagome?? What happened to your voice, you sound just like Shippo from last night."

He got a puzzled look then smirked, "I'm not Kagome, but she has a cute name." He dashed into a park moving with speeds that few could keep up with and ended up in a tree, "and I should sound like myself." That won him another shriek, and he felt almost clueless as to why. He found a branch that he liked and hung from it by his knees, making his baggy shirt slip along slender body and showing off his still developing form, and giving him a different view of the park. He winked at a few of the girls walking by, and heard them giggle and sigh.

"I'm Eri" the girl on the phone started to chatter in a way that made him think of a happy raccoon. So he tuned most of what she was saying out, till at last she asked a question he could answer. "Oh just hanging around and talking with a cute sounding girl trying to find Kagome so I can give her bac..." He was stopped by the phone being ripped out of his hand. He could tell from the scowl that was sent his way that Eri has started to chatter away again.

The Phone was pressed back into his hands and he was pulled from the tree. Making him give a sharp hiss of sound and stopped the girl for a moment. "Shippo? Shippo?! You ok?" He gave a look to Sesshomaru, mostly because he made a girl worry for him. Then jumped back into the tree, this time higher up and well out of reach.

"I'm fine Eri." He grinned again after all he was still in full flirt mode. "So tell me where can I meet up with you and Kagome. I was hoping to have a chance to see your school, and learn more about such a cute sounding girl."

Shippo got the information that was needed, and was hanging from another branch by the time the rest of the group form him and Sesshomaru. The last thing they heard from the crafty fox demon, made them all smile. "Sure we would love to meet with the both of you at lunch. See you then."

* * *

some meanings for you :

Ōkami - wolf demon

Inugami daiyōkai - great dog demon

Inugami han'yō - dog demon halfbreed

It looks like some new bits of trouble are starting to brew, for Kagome. I'll try to update soon, and please let me know what you think!!

Lyris


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Rock

part 3

by Lyris Mendax

Rating T

This is my first Inu-yasha fan fic, and well it's an alternate reality one as well. I know that most of it will be OOC but I just could not get this story out of my mind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha.

* * *

They had found the school with only a few minor problems. Mostly in the form of a still hyper kitsune that would not let go of the girls cellphone. He had flipped it open a few times snickered over something he had seen and closed it again. "We have to do something about the brat!" Inu-yasha growled at last. This was after he had tried to hit Shippo just to get him to mellow out.

"Like a dog like you could even hope to track me!" Shippo taunted as he flipped Inu-yasha off and stuck his tongue out in a childish manor. Any of the other insults where stopped when he was tackled by Kouga and that trade mark collar was placed on his neck.

"Lets see you try to get away this time." He growled out and gave a tug on the chain that had been attached to it, only to have Inu-yasha run into him. Both demons toppled over with a classic stunned look, Inu-yasha was on top, his hands pressed upon the sidewalk his head drawn close to Kougas' own, mostly because of the tight hold he had upon the chain that should have been attached to Shippo. Both flushed with embarrassment while Shippo and Sesshomaru laughed at them.

No one seemed to notice that Shippo was playing with Kagomes' phone again. Mostly because Inu-yasha was growling at Kouga and trying to push away from him. "Let me go flea bag!"

That made Kogua give a growl of his own and pull harder on the chain. "What did you call me mutt?" He then kicked upward with his foot and made Inu-yasha flip up and over his head. He felt a hint of pride when he heard the sidewalk crack under the half demon. "Oh wait, your not full mutt just half of one. I'll save your poor mother some insult, after all having you as her son must be enough of one, so I will not call you a son of a Bi.."

He was cut off by a fist being driven into his face. The fight between the two of them was on, as they scuffled about, insulted each other and treaded swings, Shippo and Sesshomaru stood to the side watching them. "When did you bend the space around you enough for the collar to end up on my half wit of a brother?"

"Just as Kouga pinned me on the ground." Shippo answered with a smirk and a wink. It was clear to the cold demon that the kid had been playing around with the other two members for a while now.

"When did the coffee stop working on you?" He tilted his head paying no mind to the other two as they kept cursing and rolling around on the ground.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Shippo gave a giggle one hand moving to cover his mouth. " I know.. I know" He took a protective pose both hands lifted as if saying he was sorry his head tilted to the side bright green eyes looking very sweet and child like. "I should have let you all know .. but it's just too much fun making an ass of the two of them." funny how his actions and words belied that innocent look.

Sesshomaru gave a smirk, the kitsune, was one of the few things to ever get him to crack the icy mask, and because of that he was allowed to call him by Sessee. Most others that would try would earn a growl if they where lucky, or a close meeting with his claws if they where not. "While the two of them enjoy their dirt bath lets try to find our princess of light." His icy mask slipped back in place, part of him hating the fact they would have to walk into a high school. Just a hint of a soft look remained in his eyes. It was clear that even if he hated the idea, the cold demon would walk the halls of a very boring heaven if it meant getting close to his sweet girl again.

* * *

While the two of them had walked off, Kouga and Inu-yasha found out a horrible thing. Kouga tried to let go of the chain just as Inu-yasha tried to remove the dog collar, both remained firmly in place.

"Hell no!! I am not going to move after you like I am some puppy."

"Like I would want a sick half dog like you." That earned the wolf another punch to his face and a few well aimed kicks to his right side. With a growl he moved his grip tightened on the chain, a quick turn of body and the hanyou ended up kissing a tree. With a push of his god like speed the chain was wrapped about the strong trunk.

"Go Home Puppy and lick your fucking wounds, like the half dog you are." Using the speed of his run that built up anger and the fact his target could not move or run away, Kouga hit with both feet as hard as he was able, making the tree shake and grown, that long chain grind in protest. At last the chain snapped.

Inu-yasha ended up slamming into another tree this time with his back. "feh" was the only sound he managed until he slid downwards and gave into the sudden need for rest.

After spending most of his energy with his anger, Kouga relaxed as well. He didn't bother to unwind the chain from the tree, just slumped against it.

For most it would have taken hours just to get enough energy to open their eyes. For Kouga and Inu-yasha it took a few minutes.

"Hey shit for brains, you still alive?"

"Yah ass I am." Funny how they could trade insults, beat each other to a bloody pulp and still declare the other was his best friend in the whole messed up world.

"So who is going to beat up Shippo first?"

"How about the one that can get him away from the ice prince, long enough to get in a few swings."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I hope you don't mind sloppy seconds." the wolf could almost hear the smirk in his friends voice, and had to cringe at the obvious double meaning.

While he could put up with most of the off color things that came out of the hanyous' dirty mouth, that was just a little too much. "Yahsa, have you been going to strip bars with our manager again?"

A heavy laugh was his only answer and that soon ended in a fit of coughing. Once Inu-yasha was able to breath properly again they joined up with others.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Shippo had started to enter the school only to have a rather ugly looking guard move to block their way. "You're not in uniform," he sneered " you know the rules, so go back home."

Sesshomaru glared at the man his hand flexed, and absently he wondered just how much trouble he would get into if he dared to give the guard an poison filled handshake. That was when the other members of the band rushed up, bloody and bruised, Inu-yasha still had the collar about his neck, a few links dangled from it. Kouga stood just behind him holding what was left of the chin in his right hand.

"Hey prince asshole what was the big idea walking away from the two of us like that. Where not going to let you have any advantage over us." Inu-yasha shouted as he stood just behind his half brother. Shippo laughed openly and moved well out of the irate half-demons reach.

"Nice choker Yasha, did Kouga decide to let you keep it?" He taunted trying to distract Iny-yasha from his angry rant. After all it would not help them if the guard thought they where here to meet with a girl.

"Can it runt, take the spell off of us right now, or I'll make sure you know what it's like to get chewed up by a pack of wolfs." Kouga was right behind the young demon his left hand rested lightly upon his shoulder then the threat was whispered in his ear. As if to show Shippo what spell he was talking about his right hand was lifted and opened. The chain he had been holding didn't drop from his grasp.

To the guard it looked like a pack of trouble makers had just walked up to make his nice quiet job much more bothersome. He made a gripe about leaving the police force, for what should have been a nice quiet job, only to have stuff like this happen. Lucky for him the demons he was griping about found him amusing because he was willing to give voice to his options even in the form of a quiet mutter or two.

"Look boys I know you don't go to this school and if you plan on starting, then you need the right paperwork and to look like the other students here. Before I can let you pass I need to see both." He crossed his arms and tried to look as imposing as possible. His eyes widened just a touch when he heard what could have been a set of growls. He frowned and shook it off, no way a pack of punks where going to get past him right now. He was about to say something more when the ringing of a cellphone stopped him.

One ring and all eyes fixed upon Shippo, by the second ring he was running away from rest of the band. They heard him yell out "Got to go guys." just as he answered the phone.

* * *

"Hello Eri, oh Kagome?!" The kitsune asked because the voice on the phone was not the one he had heard before. "Well we really want to get your phone back to you, but the guy at the doors of your school will not let us in. You want me to give you to a guy name Hojo? I don't know we would all like to see you again." Shippo took time to look along the street after all she said the guy would be walking by soon. That's when he saw him a meek looking guy, in what might be a uniform for the school. He looked like he was doing his best to balance a bunch of drinks in his hands and a couple of bags of food.

Shippo shifted the glamor spell that had been helping to hide his true form, making his clothing match that of the guy that was before him. "Hey Hojo.. looks like you need a hand." He rushed to the guys side and took the bags from on top of the drinks.

"Do I know you?" Hojo asked a little startled, the shock was clearly showing on his face. He was sure he had never seen this redheaded boy before, but he looked like he might be from the freshman class, and he was happy to have some help.

"No but I know Eri and Kagome." It was not a lie after all, he just did not have to tell this guy how he knew them. Shippo lifted the bags moving to walk beside Hojo.

"Oh then yes, thanks for the help." they ended up walking into the school, right past the guard, Shippo had ducked his head and stood a little behind Hojo to make it hard for the man to see his face. He was still dealing with the other from the band and the kitsune was a little surprised when they did not seem to notice him walking by.

Before he walked fully into the school he snapped his fingers, breaking the charm that he had used. He gave a bright smile when the sound of a chain hitting the ground was heard, then the demands for the return of a dog collar. Why a wolf was so attached to an item that should be on a dog he would never know.

* * *

Inu-yasha was happy to get the collar off and handed it back to Kouga with a hint of a snort. "Here's your damn collar back stop acting like your shorts are getting bunched up because you have to have it back. Why do you wear it?"

"Thought I told you puppy." Kouga said smugly as he snapped the collar back into place. "It takes a wolf like me to pull off this kind of look, and make it look good."

They almost started another small scuffle, when Sesshomaru, took hold of both of them and pulled then away from the front of the school. He sniffed the air a few times then smirked, he was not sure if he was going to harm that sneaky kitsune or give him praise for finding a way in. "He better find a way for all of us to get in."

None of them cared, but the guard was very happy to see them go, thinking that his troubles where over for the moment.

* * *

Shippo was happy to help this boy Hojo mostly because it meant he would be able to find Kagome. That is what he believed until the walked into a room filled with other boys, all of them took a drink from Hojo. Once he was able he took the bags from Shippo gave him another thanks and shooed him out into the hall once more. The kitsune frowned and started to make his way down that hall. In his anger part of the spell that had been hiding him slipped and his tail could be glimpsed as it waved back and forth. Only to hide again.

"How dare he make use of me like that!" Shippo exclaimed overlooking the fact that he had made use of the human first. He almost marched back into the room and demand the guy take him to Kagome, until he felt an annoying pull on his youki when he tried to brush away that feeling the tug got stronger.

Shippo found his way into an empty room, they had maybe half an hour before classes would start, not much time to find Kagome. With a sigh he pulled out his own cellphone and made the call he was being urged to make. "Yes Sesse I am." He ended up leaning against a desk as a felt a fresh wash of calm making his spells hide him a bit better. "I did not see much you could make use of. Ok I'll look again." With that he ended the call and made his way out of the classroom.

That is when a shriek filled the hallway and Shippo was laid claim to by a group of four girls. "Ahh you look so like him!"

"You're so cute."

"Want to play with one of us?"

Question upon question was fired at him, most of the time he was not given enough time to answer. "What are the others in the band like?"

That was when he was touched by a bit of inspiration, He slid his arm over the shoulders of one of the girls then whispered to them all. "If you really want to know we could meet with them."

"Really? How when?" All of them clamored, one girl almost fainted.

"Well if you really want to meet them, whats the best way to sneak in and out of school without being seen?"

* * *

Who sounds like Who

When I work on this story I have found that different songs make me think of who is singing. So that maybe you might be able to hear them as I do I am putting together a list of songs and the singers they sound most like.

Sesshomaru to me sounds like a mix between Roy Khan from Kamelot and Ville Valo from HIM, a smoky sweetness that whispers at you, or pulls upon you in ways that should not happen. It has a hint of growl that would make most melt on the spot. What can I say he's a demon and like all the strong ones has a voice to die for.

Inu-Yasha He reminds me of the lead singer in Rasmus Lauri Ylönen, strong and at times weak in his sound, that is a part of why he is not the lead singer all the time. What he lacks in voice he makes up for with his other musical skills.

Kouga for some reason I hear Austin Winkler from Hinder, his voice almost as strong as Sesshomaru's, maybe thats why when they face each other upon the stage it's almost like they are working together. Unlike what happenes between Kouga and Inu-Yasha.

Shippo his voice is sweet like candy, showing that with time it will become stronger, his voice reminds me of the lead singer in Tokio Hotel, Bill Kaulitz. Strong but still holding it boyish charms, just on the edge of changing into a powerful voice.

As for the songs watch form them in the story, sometimes it will be just the name of the song, other times they will act it out on stage.

I know some of you are wondering why Shippo is not acting like the sweet kid he was in the anime/manga and the answer is a very simple one. He is a kitsune that has been raised by other kitsunes. He did not have Kagome as a mother figure and he gets a kick out of messing with Inu-yasha and the others even Sesshomaru when he can get away with it.

Also I know Inu-yasha has a mouth on him, that is a part of why Sesshomaru wants him to go to charm school again. Kouga can be just as bad, but in his defense it's mostly because he is fighting with a "foul mouthed mutt" as he would put it.

As always please Review!!

Lyris


	4. Chapter 4

Demon Rock

Part 4

By Lyris Mendax

Rating T

This is my first Inu-yasha fan fic, and well it's an alternate reality one as well. I know that most of it will be OOC but I just could not get this story out of my mind! Song used in this one is She Had the World by Panic at the Disco as you all know like Inu-Yasha I don't own it, but it is a pretty song.

* * *

The four girls gave a gasp at first thinking that the cute guy was making some kind of joke. Until his Cell Phone rang and he answered it, "Hello? Yes Sesshomaru, I know I am looking for a way now." He gave a wink to the girls. "Is Yasha and Kouga still fighting? They stopped oh good. I know we are running out of time. Yes ummhmm OK. Yup See you soon."

A happy gasp and both arms where taken hold of. "You really are Shippo!!" He did his best not to squirm, wondering how Inu-yasha and Kouga could put up with girls pawing them like this. They started to pull him along, leading him or so he hoped to a place where he could let the others into the school. As he was pulled along he caught a glimpse of a lovely girl with raven colored hair and hints of dark blue highlights.

"Kagome" he managed to get out before he was moved till he could no longer see her. A few more twists and turns, down a flight of stairs and into a small room, that had the words music printed on the name plate. He took a little time to look over the room once he was pulled inside then saw the girls open a window and push at the bars that where covering it. 'Ah perfect, now to deal with the pack of fans.' He gave a charming smile then and reached into his small bag of tricks. He dropped his disguise for a moment and crushed what was in his hand.

"Thank you for the help sweet ones." He said this in a singsong manor making the four turn to look at him, that is when he blew the crushed leaves into their faces and used the magic that he had mixed with them to help put them to sleep. The last thing the girls recalled seeing was a guy that looked allot like Shippo, only he stood about half a foot taller, had longer, almost bright red orange hair, the delicate curved tips of fox ears and the flicking of a tail.

Shippo had to pause to catch his breath, even moving at top speed it was hard to catch all the girls before they hit the floor and set them down gently. He gave a shake of his head making the long hair still held in that high ponytail, shift upon his back. He took a moment to look at his hand and almost cussed. He had not meant to drop his glamor spell. "Sloppy, work." with a shake of his head the spell slipped back into place, he made sure that he was still in the uniform of the school. He took a deep breath and pulled out his cellphone again, the call was made to Sesshomaru, and he took care to stand at the open window, so the others could find him with ease.

* * *

Sesshomaru gave his phone an odd look and had to frown this was taking to long. The phone gave a happy almost childish sounding ring, looks like someone had been playing with his phone again. "Shippo please tell me that you have not changed all my ring tones." he frowned as he heard the answer and glared that the other two. "I see, you found a way in." He took a delicate sniff of the air and nodded at what was being said on the other end. "I'm sure we'll find a way to keep them busy after we find her."

Kouga and Inu-yasha took a sniff just after they saw Sesshomaru take one, they could smell the fox and both where still itching for some kind of payback.

They started running for the way in before the call had ended, hoping to beat Sesshomaru, when he saw them he gave a snort, then moved at his full speed, making them see nothing more than some streaks of black and slivery white.

It was not long before the others appeared at the opened window, Sesshomaru eyed the small opening with a hint of distaste. One of the things he did not like to do was sneak around, but the man at the door made it clear that this would be the only way for them to get closer to Kagome.

He almost laughed when he watched Inu-Yash try to wiggle his way in only to cuss as he found that he was not thin enough to fit with ease. "Maybe you need to train with me a bit more." his tone held just a hint of mockery to it.

"Like hell I do." The halfbreed braced his legs against the building and pushed, almost growling, because the hint of pain he felt in his back. It wasn't that he was fat but he lacked that blade thin build of his brother, his muscles where more pronounced. 'Damn building is not going to win.' ears flatted and teeth gritted, as he made the metal twist the way he wanted it to. Once he was fully inside he gave a happy sigh, just letting himself drop and almost landed on top of one of the sleeping girls.

"Shippo I though you had better taste." To him the girls where to plain and not worth much of his time. He looked away and hoped that they would find Kagome soon. Kouga claimed the spot next to him and they both glared at the fox.

"I did not have much of a choice." Shippo crossed his arms and looked away from them. Suddenly his nose twitched and he gave a smirk, just a hit of his tale showed as suddenly he slipped out the door. He made it lock in place and slapped a ward upon it. "Just in case." He mumbled and run down the hall.

Sesshomaru, had just slipped into the room, his face had the same look of dislike for the looks of the girls around them. His face turned blank, and only a hint of his feelings showed in his eyes. Both he and Kouga looked to the door, she was close. He walked over to the door and gave a hiss of pain as got a quick shock from the ward holding it close. Sesshomaru, did his best not to growl, the door suffered the heavy brush of his claws.

* * *

Shippo tilted his head as he head the starts of a bewitching tune, slow almost whimsical as it played. He chanced taking a peek in the room and had to grin he had found her, and she was not alone. He knew that he would have to hurry and get the others, part of him wanted then to see this.

As soon as the seal was pulled off the door the fax found his throat in a death grip and knew that he could not use magic to get away. "Sesse" he started only to have the hand tighten. "I found her, I'm sorry but I knew just rushing at her would make her run." He pulled weakly at the hand holding his throat. "Like she did the other night."

Gold clashed with bright green, the warning in them clear, before he was dropped to the floor. "Take us to her." They made it to the door when, soft words tickled their ears.

"He'd wanna kiss you all the time Yeah, he'd wanna kiss you all the time." the music stopped and sharp voice called out making the girl they heard stop singing.

"Sorry you're lacking what we are looking for. Next!" Hearing this the guys looked at each other, what had they stumbled upon? They moved as a group into the room lingering at the back and doing their best to keep out of the sight of the people lingering on what looked to be a stage for practicing performances. The room was not too large or small and could hold about three classes worth of people, they could tell that a few people where in theater style seats.

Slowly they moved to claim a set of them, feeling lucky that no one had really seen them yet. They could hear a different girl singing, she was singing the words, it seemed OK, but not the type of sound that could grab an audience. The girl was stopped, and the next was called, this girl managed to garb the groups attention. At last they found who they where looking for and seemed the little princess of light was about to sing.

Just as the music was starting, she was looking out over the gathering of people and seemed to stiff when she saw a group that did not really belong here. A quick pull of breath as the only sign that she gave, as her eyes locked with the guy she had kissed. A hint of color stained her cheeks, that could barely be seen. The music started up again and she licked her lips, suddenly her mouth felt very dry. One thought rattled at her brain, making her hint of a blush turn deeper. 'They found me!' She was almost to the point of panic, but unsure if she should stay on the stage or run for the hills.

'At least they can't touch me as long as I am on the stage with other people around.' choice made she licked at her lips again, closed her eyes and started to sing. "She held the world upon a string, but she didn't ever hold me." Unlike others she was not trying to change the words of the song simply because it was about a girl. She could feel that prickle of feeling, people where enjoying what she was doing. Unknowingly she smiled and started to put more into the song.

"Spun the stars on her fingernails" she reached out with her hand giving a slight spin of her fingers, as if she was trying to make the stars move to her command. "But it never made her happy." Kagome was moving now just letting the music and the growling feeling of the room guide her. "Cause she couldn't ever have me." Almost without thought her eyes locked upon the one she had kissed, her smile turned a hint playful and she gave a shake of her head.

Kagome was moving, feeling more free, that whisper of panic she had felt before was slipping away, lost to the rising pull of the music. "She said she won the world at a carnival." her gaze moved from his as she risked looking at others in the room. "But she could never win me" her attention drifted to another in the band, feeling slightly puzzled. 'Why are they here?' She gave another shake of her head "Cause she couldn't ever catch me." Her gaze moving to the last of the three of them that had danced about her. She was fighting with herself not to look upon the one she had given her kiss to again, knowing that if she did her blush would return and become even deeper in color.

He was fighting not to smirk, that look in her eyes when she gazed upon him was perfect, a mix of longing and unease. For the first time in a long time he found that he wanted something. She was almost perfect, even her singing, that voice called his attention and held it. He felt a hint of disappointment, when she gazed upon others in the room. "She knows how to work a room." Before she could sing more of the song she was stopped and told that she had made it to the next round.

Kagome had almost forgotten why she was singing, wanting to do more of the song. It had taken her cousin calling for the next singer to puller her out of that perfect feeling being upon the stage created for her. She had almost forgotten about the extra group of people in the room. Then she heard a shriek from the middle of the room. 'Please no please no let them be only in my mind not really here. Not looking for me, not walking over to me and not holding my hand.'

Poor Kagome it seemed that no one was hearing her quiet requests this time. A warm hand took hold of her own and she was given a sudden hug. Could it had been a trick of sound but did she hear a growl? She found herself looking upon a head of red hair, and had to smile as the younger guy tightened his hold about her waist. His doing this was keeping the others from doing the same. "Umm hello Shippo nice to see you again." She had to blink, as she saw what looked like a hint of tail. 'Great I am seeing things again.'

"Hi ya Gome! You where a naughty girl last night, running away like that." She could not believe it she was getting scolded by a younger guy. The girl started to frown, until she looked into the brightest set of eyes she had ever seen.

'So sweet and child like, I can't stay mad at him.' Poor girl always had a soft spot for kids and she just met the one guy that could pull off a bit of kid like sweetness with ease.

"Oh ya you dropped this!" Suddenly she found her phone in her hands. He moved back and she could see a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. "I hope you don't mind Gome I took time to play with your phone a little." As she looked at the phone in her hands she barely heard. "I was not the only one to do so."

She opened the phone and blushed a bright scarlet, snapping it close, only to open it again and peak at the image on the screen. "Wow, thats almost to hot to look at." The red was slowly fading yet lingered upon her cheeks, giving her a flushed look.

He had been upset seeing the fox hug the girl he wanted to be close to and didn't have time to stop that possessive growl. It almost turned into a purr when she opened her phone, yes it had worked and she thought he looked hot like that. He was feeling rather pleased until he heard her question.

"How did you manage to catch them looking like that?" Kagome was turning the phone so that she was looking at the image from a different angle. "They're blushing!" she almost squealed the blush returning tenfold, this time covering more than her face.

"Well they had kind of fallen over each other and it looked just perfect. I knew you would like it." Shippo answered, he had a smirk on his face and almost winked at the guys. He could almost guess what they where thinking at that moment, 'just how much of her body was covered by that blush?' He could help them find out but was not in the mood to have her slap him just yet.

Shippo was about to snuggle the girl he was holding onto, mostly to get a reaction from the guys around them. He was stopped by someone grabbing him by the back of his shirt and yanking him off. He made a choking sound and rubbed at his abused throat.

"That was mean!" Kagome snapped and glared at Inu-Yasha, her phone was tucked into her pocket and she had a look upon her face that clearly said she was unhappy with the treatment the fox had gotten from him. "Just because your older than him gives you no right to be a bully." She had yelled the last part and that got the attention of others in the room.

Suddenly everything got very quiet "Oh my GOD!" Was yelled out, soon all of them where surrounded by a mob of fans. Kagome was blushing again, it seemed that the boys wanted to help keep her safe from the press of people. She found herself in Sesshomaru's hold her back pressed to his chest, with Inu-Yasha and Kouga on either side and Shippo standing in front of her. She tried to step away only to feel arms tighten about her waist, a silent order for her to keep still.

Yasha had to smirk sure his brother had a hold of her but he could still make a move, and with so many people around them it would be hard for her to push away his claims right? "Don't worry princess we'll keep you safe." He overlooked the fact that she stiffen at his words, the way she seemed to press into his brother as she tried to move away from him. It's easy not to see what is really going on when you want it to be something else.

"We would never think of harming you." Kouga added, he had not missed how she had moved away, he was tempted to insult the puppy, just to get his attention off of 'his woman', even if she did not know about his claim just yet.

Kagomes hands moved to cover her face she wanted to run away but she was trapped by a tight hold and three strong bodies. Even young Shippo was in her way and a part of her did not wish to harm the young guy in any way. She felt it then the weight of a chin upon her shoulder, that tickle of warm breath as a deep voice whispered in her ear. "Do you wish to stay here?" A soft shake of her head was given in answer, then a sudden squeal of surprise.

Kagome was lifted bridal style by her captor, who seemed to take it upon himself to play her white knight. "Put me down." She hissed at him, feeling even more embarrassed than before. Part of her felt very sure that her panties where now being flashed to most of the room. Part of her really hated the school uniform they had to ware.

Sesshomaru gave a smirk, at her sharp words and started to walk to the stage, he found her reactions amusing, as she started to wiggle and shift in his hold, trying as best as she was able to slip away. One hand moved in a wild swing, almost catching him upon the jaw, another wild swing and some how she did manage to get him in the nose. He frowned at this and flipped her over his right shoulder, so that his face was no longer an easy target. He felt her grow still then the lightest of pulls upon his hair. A muffled "it's so pretty," came from Kagome and he almost laughed.

Around them people started to calm down, giving them all a bit of room, Sesshomaru, knew that the others, moved after he picked up Kagome, that helped to get the cluster to thin out. By the time he had stepped upon the stage he held the attention of most of the room. He dropped Kagome into a chair, one step and he was standing between her legs, he leaned over and placed his hands upon the back of it, close to her head. The black silk of her hair and sharp contrast with his pale skin, he made sure he had her attention, and held it as he leaned in. "I'll get us both out of here Princess if you do one thing with me."

* * *

Yikes! My muse is a wicked thing! Thank you for waiting on the chapter, more will be out soon! Don't forget to leave a review.

Lyris


End file.
